Semilúnio
by Queijo Do Reino
Summary: Ambos riram; um riso fraco que mais parecia tosse, mas riram. // Slash; Sirius/Remus; Época dos Marotos; Escassez de dramallama e rated T pelo excesso de conversinhas sujas.
1. I

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter pertence a J. K. Rowling.

* * *

_**Semilúnio**  
_por N. A._

_._

_._

.

.

- Ei, Moony...

- O quê?

- Essa foi a última noite, não foi? – Sirius ofegava, cansado, do outro lado da cama de casal. – Digo, última... Agora, só próximo mês...

Remus suspirou e gemeu ao tentar se posicionar de forma que pudesse olhar para os estragos que fizera no corpo do amigo. – Sim. – Gemeu em confirmação.

- Isso me deixa feliz.

Remus sentiu uma pressão no estômago que tornava todos os outros arranhões, cortes e hematomas mais suaves. Viu o rosto do amigo sorrindo largamente para ele, na mesma cama, como animais; mesmo que não houvesse magia alguma para dá-los outra forma. O estado do outro era quase tão deplorável quanto o seu, apesar de haver menos sangue. Provavelmente Sirius tentou conter Remus a noite inteira enquanto era lobisomem, numa luta covarde; James e Peter ficaram para trás, para encobrir as suspeitas de Snape sobre ele, sobrando assim para o animago mais hábil. Concordaram que era impossível para um veado conter um lobisomem sozinho e o rato era descartado sem nem pensar. Sobrou para o cão negro tentar domar a fera. Sirius via aquilo como um desafio, uma forma de provar sua coragem e resistência para si mesmo – e ter histórias para contar para os filhos do James o quão mais forte e hábil ele era, dizia. Remus afundava o rosto envergonhado no travesseiro rasgado que o próprio Black havia arrumado, mancando terrivelmente pela provável perna quebrada, depois que tudo se acalmou. Nem pensou duas vezes: Arrastou-se para o outro lado da cama e ali se jogou.

Deitados, cansados e com várias feridas expostas, esperavam algum sinal de vida de James e Peter para levá-los à enfermaria. Felizmente era Domingo e não haveria suspeita alguma dos dois garotos desaparecerem com a desculpa de terem ido a Hogsmead comprar doces e bebidas ilegais. O único problema era que aquilo deveria ser feito o mais rápido possível, pois os gritos e uivos do licantropo estavam se tornando atrações turísticas, e alguns malucos ousavam se espreitar pelas estalagens lascadas e tortuosas; mas a missão de Sirius Black estava completa. Contivera o menino comportado e ajuizado em seu momento de insanidade e sobrevivera. Dependia agora da eficiência dos outros dois amigos para salvar a pele tanto do lobisomem quanto do animago – e de Hogwarts, se algum jornalista sensacionalista resolvesse investigar sobre a casa que geme.

Com muita força de vontade Remus conseguia mover um braço para uma posição mais confortável. Revirou o pescoço dolorido novamente para o amigo, que parecia dormir pesadamente ao seu lado – a cerca de um metro havia uma janela de vidros rachados que borrava toda a imagem do outro lado.

- Sirius... 'Tá acordado?

- 'Tou sim. – Respondeu, para surpresa do amigo. – Impossível dormir com essas dores.

- Sinto muito.

- Eu sei que sim.

- Sinto muito. – Repetiu.

- ...Você já disse isso.

- É que 'tá chovendo.

Sirius entreabriu os lábios, surpreendido.

- É. Até onde eu lembro, os vidros dessa casa não são borrados e esse barulho não é de vento.

O Black, que não olhava para nada, focou-se no rosto do amigo. Remus retribuiu o olhar igualmente desesperado.

- Espero que não se atrasem... – Lupin sussurrou, sem forças para pensar em frases bem-humoradas ou inteligentes.

- Espero que aquele retardado do James traga algo pra nos proteger, porque não estou com a menor vontade de esfregar minhas feridas nessa água gelada.

Momentos de silêncio. Remus sentia-se cada vez mais culpado, e Sirius percebia isso. Incomodava-se. Não precisava de mais machucados além daqueles na pele, não precisava de complexo de culpa. Precisava descansar. Somente isso.

- Siriu—

- Olha, se for pra dizer alguma merda sentimental, pedir desculpas ou sei lá, cala a boca. – Redargüiu rápido e impaciente. – Eu escolhi ser animago sozinho, aqueles idiotas que também são seus amigos escolheram por livre e espontânea vontade imitar a minha genialidade. Mas somente eu fui além e não me transformei num animal inútil ou afeminado. Eu estou aqui, fodido, porque eu quis e sabia dos riscos desde o começo. Então se vai se desculpar, se desculpa pra puta que te pariu.

O rosto do moreno parecia sério. Lupin suspirou, mas não era mais uma lamúria – era quase um riso.

- Só queria algo pra retribuir. Pra não me sentir tão mal, pro meu ego não ficar ferrado como 'tão meus ossos.

- Então me passa cola.

- ...Que?

- Eu não sei merda nenhuma de Runas. As provas estão chegando e eu não vou parar de estudar Poções e Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, e deixar que aquele seboso do Snape tenha notas maiores que as minhas.

- Eu não posso fazer isso, você—

- Então morra de culpa, nunca vou te perdoar pelas feridas e vou fazer chantagem emocional em todos os seus aniversários, e mandar seus filhos me agradecerem eternamente por ter salvado seus testículos para que você pudesse reproduzir e—

- Certo, certo, chega. Vou pensar no seu caso.

- Hmm.

- O quê?

- Pense enquanto come chocolate.

Ambos riram; um riso fraco que mais parecia tosse, mas riram. Amanhecia lentamente quando os ouvidos dos garotos identificaram barulhos incomuns pela casa. Entreolharam-se, receosos. Passos corridos, desengonçados, subiram as escadas e arrastaram a porta – que caiu, fazendo um barulho enorme.

- Eu disse pra você não empurrar, James! – Peter entrou após o Potter e, com um feitiço aparentemente simples, recolocou a porta no lugar e consertou as dobradiças velhas. – Anda. Pega essa minha bolsa, tem primeiros socorros, tenta dar um jeito no que tiver mais grave.

James pegou a mochila do outro e se aproximou da cama. Viu os amigos com rasgões, arranhões, cortes e hematomas por todo o corpo, sangue seco espalhado pelo chão, lençóis rasgados. Meio travesseiro apoiava a cabeça de Lupin.

- Putz. Vocês são muito feios pelados, eu deveria tirar uma fotografia disso e espalhar pelo colégio. Perderiam suas fãs rapidinho.

Sirius levantou o braço demoradamente apenas para mostrar-lhe o dedo do meio. James sorriu com o canto da boca.

- Padfoot está consciente e consegue se mover, vou cuidar do Remus primeiro.

- E você ainda pensa sobre isso? Não é óbvio? – Sirius tentou se posicionar para sentar sozinho, mas Peter logo foi ajudá-lo.

- Tua perna 'tá roxa, e não parece ser porrada simples. – Disse o loiro. – Consigo fazer uma tala rápida... Não podemos demorar...

Vestiram os garotos com roupas simplórias, que não demoraram a ficar manchadas de sangue pelos ferimentos ainda sensíveis. Remus tinha um corte particularmente feio na bochecha, que renderia algumas piadinhas quando tudo estivesse bem.

- Consigo levitar o Remus. – Disse James depois de limpar boa parte dos ferimentos do rapaz. Pettigrew meneou a cabeça e imitou o feitiço que Potter estava por fazer, também depois de limpar e medicar alguns dos ferimentos do Black. Em pouco tempo ambos levitavam, Sirius claramente envergonhado pela posição. James retirou dois lençóis da mochila que carregava e cobriu os corpos flutuantes.

- Como fantasmas de Halloween. – Peter complementou. – Brilhante.

- Brilhante uma ova, é ridículo! – Reclamou Sirius, mas silenciou-se assim que sentiu seu corpo flutuante se mover, e os rapazes se voltaram para a porta; carregaram, concentrados, os corpos dos amigos, deixando a bagunça para ser limpa em outra hora. Houve dificuldade para sair da casa e caminhar pela passagem até chegar ao Salgueiro; Peter tentou conjurar um segundo feitiço para evitar que a chuva os molhasse, mas fez o suficiente apenas para os garotos, sendo obrigado a ouvir James reclamando do frio e do que faria se ficasse resfriado com as partidas mais importantes de Quadribol à vista. Próximo à entrada do castelo Peter desfez o feitiço de levitação de Sirius, e jogaram em Remus a capa de invisibilidade que James conseguira roubar dos aposentos de Hogwarts enquanto cumpria detenção – e adicionar o lugar à planta baixa mágica que estavam criando –, e ajudaram Sirius a caminhar. James emprestou-lhe o corpo para se apoiar e, aos tropeços, caminharam até a enfermaria. Pelo horário que caminhavam, dificilmente haveria alguém a passear pelos corredores – e de fato não houve. Sorte, talvez.

Pomfrey – acostumada com aquele tipo de situação desde a entrada do lupino no primeiro ano – levantou-se da cadeira sobressaltada ao ver Sirius Black com marcas como nunca vira, e o corpo amorfo pelo lençol flutuante que se seguira – a capa de invisibilidade fora retirada minutos antes de entrarem na enfermaria e devidamente escondida numa das mochilas. Peter, ensopado, deixou que James pusesse Sirius na cama com a ajuda da bruxa mais velha, enquanto solenemente deitava Remus na outra cama. Retirou-lhe o lençol cuidadosamente para que o tecido não grudasse nas feridas abertas, não tendo muito sucesso em duas ou três.

- Bom. – A mulher examinou o corpo do garoto de cabelos acastanhados. – Já vi você entrar em estados bem piores aqui...

- É... – Suspirou. – Eu sei.

- Mas o Black me é surpresa... Vocês dois! – Engrossou a voz para os rapazes que molhavam toda a enfermaria. – Voltem para as suas casas, tomem um banho e deixem seus amigos descansarem, ou pelo menos se enxuguem para não ensopar o castelo!

- Bem que 'tava demorando. – James sussurrou para si mesmo. – Mas é melhor não atrapalharmos. Anda Wormtail, ainda teremos provas e N.O.M.s pra nos preocuparmos.

Remus gemeu ao se recordar dos Níveis Ordinários de Magia. Seria um problema se acontecesse na lua cheia e não saberia como explicar para a banca sua ausência, já que os alunos são praticamente cuidados em redomas de vidro nessa época. Faltar as provas era o mesmo que pedir para rodar o ano. Sirius, separado de seu amigo por uma cortina, puxou o tecido para o lado e resolveu tentar acalmá-lo com alguma piadinha, mas seu estoque de coisas engraçadas e legais havia zerado. Ficou apenas olhando para a cara do outro, pensando no que falar, e nada. Nada vinha.

Remus riu-se somente da tentativa.

- É. Isso aí.

- Chega de conversinhas! Já tiveram uma noite bastante ocupada, sequer dormiram e estão destruídos... Black, acho que sua perna está fraturada...

* * *

Conter o Lobisomem que dormia dentro de Remus era apenas mais um dos dias dos Marotos. Três ou quatro dias depois, Lupin, juntamente com o Black, se despediu da enfermaria – e provavelmente só voltaria a vê-la no próximo mês – e logo foram bem-vindos com notícias sobre mais uma discussão de James Potter com Severus Snape que resultou em feitiços desnecessários – o surpreendente foi que Snape aparecera com um feitiço sem nome e, de acordo com o professor Flitwick, incompleto. Raios verdes que, se James não evitasse com um feitiço de proteção, iria cortá-lo facilmente como cortara os quadros mais próximos.

Naquela manhã apenas Peter fora recepcioná-los – todos estavam excitados demais com a nova briga.

- Não é irônico – Remus se sentou e logo procurou pelas sobremesas que havia no grande banquete mágico – que apenas Snape tenha coragem o suficiente para enfrentar o James, sendo este tão popular? Digo... – Apanhou alguns bolinhos cremosos de groselha – Ele é um Sonserino que não trapaceia, não cola, que estuda e até certo ponto respeita as pessoas, apesar de ser estranho – Mordeu um pedaço do bolo, sujando os cantos da boca. – E... O único com coragem o suficiente para enfrentar uma das pessoas mais populares do colégio. – Disse ainda com a boca cheia.

- E quase matá-lo sem dó. – Completou Peter. Sirius riu alto do outro lado de Remus, chamando um pouco de atenção.

- Francamente, o que ele tem a perder? Se ele ficar se escondendo para sempre, tudo o que vai ganhar é fama de covarde. – Procurou alguns pães pela mesa. – Ele não tem nada a perder, e que história é essa de respeito alheio? Ele estampa na cara que odeia mestiços.

- A Sonserina inteira faz isso, e alguns lufos, e até pessoas da Corvinal e Grifinória. – Lambeu os dedos. – Eles só são mais discretos; a Sonserina não é o foco do problema, ela apenas explicita o problema, que, de certa forma, é uma coisa boa.

- Qual o seu ponto, afinal? – Disse enquanto enfiava dois pães na boca.

- Snape. Mal tem características de um Sonserino.

- A não ser que ele use a fragilidade e a coragem de forma mista para conseguir confiança entre os covardes e os corajosos. – Peter completou. Sirius e Remus olharam para o outro lado da mesa.

- Faz sentido. – Remus completou.

- Não faz não. – Sirius disse enquanto cuspia farelo. – E ele vai querer essa confiança pra quê? Convidar pra festinha de aniversário?

Peter e Remus riram-se.

- A não ser que ele esteja planejando algo além. – Completou o próprio Sirius. – Ele apareceu com um feitiço novo, um feitiço que podia ter decepado o pescoço do James, certo?

- Na verdade... – Peter interrompeu enquanto se servia de um bom pedaço de torta de limão depois de comer alguns pães com queijo suíço. – O feitiço fez alguns cortes nos quadros, nada além dos cortes que apareceu em você há quatro dias, Sirius. Isso de decepar cabeças já é exagero das pessoas.

- Mas o feitiço está incompleto. – Remus interrompeu. – Se for um feitiço iniciante, quando estiver completo, certamente vai arrancar a cabeça do James.

Silêncio sobre a mesa – apenas barulho de conversas alheias, pratos, talheres, movimento. Remus foi o primeiro a terminar o café da manhã, contentando-se com algumas coisas doces; Sirius e Peter comiam como cavalos.

Refeição encerrada, cada um iria para as suas salas – Sirius foi ao lado de Remus para a aula de Runas, Peter mudou sua direção para as escadas bêbadas, esperando pacientemente que estas lhe levassem aos andares corretos. Black e Lupin ainda debatiam sobre como o chapéu seletor parece estar pirado com alguns alunos – "James deveria estar na Lufa-Lufa, ha, ha!" –, e relembrando das torcidas violentas de Quadribol que aproveitavam o jogo para jogar ácido verbal com seus apelidos maldosos. Griffyndor, Huffle-Puff, Slytherin, Ravenclawn, os grandes bruxos e seus atos eram reduzidos a Suicidas, Desqualificados, Ladrões e Pseudo-Intelectuais, nas formas mais sutis de se irritar. Lembraram de quando eram primeiro ano e Sirius saiu na porrada com um lufo, e de quando eram ainda primeiro ano e Sirius saiu na porrada com quase todos os sonserinos.

- Você era doente. – Remus ria-se enquanto procurava o caminho da sala.

- Fico feliz em saber que não sou mais. – Sirius completou, obrigando o amigo a interromper seu pensamento.

- Eu não disse isso.

- Disse sim. A propósito, o que vamos fazer nas aulas de Runas? Por que estamos indo pra lá?

- Como assim? Sirius, nós vamos... Estudar? Sabe, é o que se faz na escola.

- Eu não vou estudar e você está adiantado, não está?

Remus olhou novamente o amigo; era verdade que estava bastante adiantado em Runas. E era verdade que mesmo que levasse Sirius para a aula, ele apenas iria dormir, como em todas as outras.

- Hm.

- Hm. – Sirius imitou.

- Hogsmead?

- Muito esperto.

- Então vá sozinho e boa sorte. Traga-me umas bombas e sapos de chocolate.

- Como assim?

- Eu sou monitor, seu retardado. Não posso sair por aí matando aulas, nem gosto disso.

- Ah. Que bosta.

Lupin continuou andando, mas Black parou, com a intenção de realmente matar aula. Isso não era lá um grande problema, mas algo passou na mente do outro amigo. Algo que não pretendia ser ignorado.

- Sirius. – Remus parou de caminhar e virou-se sério para o rapaz, que o ouvia com atenção. – Você é inteligente. Segue bem em todas as outras matérias, mas foge de Runas, que é... Hm... Uma matéria opcional.

- Eu deveria trancar, eu sei.

- Isso não é sobre querer ou não trancar... Você estava bem no começo das aulas, e repentinamente começou a faltar.

- É só perda de interesse.

- ...E me chantageou há quatro noites atrás. Você se preocupa com Runas, apesar de se preocupar também com sua reputação.

- Se ficar aqui conversando, vai se atrasar, Moony.

- Acho que não vou mais.

- Pra quê? – Sirius riu-se. – Pra ficar me passando sermão?

- Pra tentar te entender. Porra, - passou a mão no cabelo, tentando conter a impaciência. – Às vezes penso que é porque não sou suficiente. Que é porque James e Peter não estão aqui que você fica assim, desinteressado. Fugindo.

- Eu vou.

- Pra onde?!

- Pra aula, porra.

Remus suspirou profundamente.

- Tudo bem. Se não quer falar nada, não fale, respeito você.

- Obrigado.

O resto do caminho se seguiu no silêncio incômodo; Sirius sentia como se sua privacidade estivesse sendo invadida enquanto Remus sentia-se traído, mas ambos se gostavam o suficiente para, no fim da aula, se perdoar. Embora perdoar não seja o mesmo que esquecer.

Foi inesperado não ver o Black dormir naquele dia. Parecia vingança, mas aquilo animou bastante a professora Véctor, que também ficou sem palavras ao tentar surpreendê-lo com uma pergunta e obter a resposta. Ao final da aula, a própria foi até Sirius para perguntar o que houve na seqüência de dias que faltara ou dormira. Ele apenas respondeu que estava fazendo algumas coisas, e que ficava cansado, mas que não deixaria a desejar em sua prova – "Não é, Remus?" "É, é." –, e assim estava encerrado o tal mistério.

- Certeza que se fosse alguma pergunta das outras aulas, você não responderia.

- Certeza.

Remus pôs a mão na testa.

- Você me envergonha.

- Estou me aprimorando cada vez mais nisso.

- E me irrita também.

Sirius ficou em silêncio, aparentemente aceitando a última frase como um elogio, o que levou Remus a não se importar sobre ela. Sirius olhava para os quadros e os alunos que iam e vinham, mal esperando para se reunir na aula de Transfiguração com os seus outros amigos, com James, e fugir daquela situação que estava lhe sufocando pouco a pouco, dia após dia. Mas fugir não era mais algo que ele conseguia fazer tão bem.

* * *

Conversas, risos. Brigas e flertes para James e Peter, estudos para Remus que estava se preparando para a semana dos N.O.M.s. O lobisomem tentou conversar com Dumbledore sobre sua situação, e como procederia caso houvesse lua em algum dia das provas; e Dumbledore relatou à banca de professores que Remus tinha uma saúde frágil, deixando assim a responsabilidade de aplicar o N.O.M. ao lobisomem nas mãos do próprio Dumbledore. Porém, somente a Remus. E foi o que ele relatou aos amigos animagos, que não pareceram contentes com a última frase do diretor. "Você explicou que se ficar sozinho não vai se recuperar tão rapidamente quanto se nós o determos?", foi a pergunta mais repetida pelos garotos, e Remus disse que aceitou sua condição de bom grado, afinal ele não morreu por ter que passar várias dessas noites solitário nos anos anteriores. Peter, sabendo que não havia mais o que fazer, disse que iria comer alguma coisa para se sentir melhor. James mudou o assunto para "a ruiva protetora dos sonserinos". Remus mostrou-se alegre por isso, mas Sirius não: Escondeu seu descontentamento num sorriso amarelo e sem graça.

Na semana seguinte em que haveria aula de Runas, Sirius disse que iria ao banheiro e não voltou mais. Nem nas duas semanas posteriores. Remus deduziu que ele havia desistido por completo de Runas; e que iria ter que preparar uma boa fila – ou boa reza para que a prova seja feita em dupla, por Merlim – para salvar a pele do amigo. Volta e meia se perguntava se essa preocupação constante que tinha com os estudos dele era por gratidão, afinal Sirius e James o salvara de se tornar um perdedor naquele colégio. O que seria mais ridículo que um nerd lobisomem? Competiria arduamente com o cargo de vergonha do Snape... Se não fosse Sirius. E, hm, James. E Peter.

Remus nunca pôde externar, mas sentia uma gratidão muito maior por Sirius do que por James ou Peter, muito embora os três tenham-no apoiado nos momentos difíceis, protegido e se tornado animagos quase que por capricho de Remus. E por falar nisso, a noite de lua cheia muito em breve iria lhe amaldiçoar, assim como a semana de provas dos N.O.M.s. Havia tantas coisas para se preocupar... As provas, as brigas desnecessárias entre James e Snape, a responsabilidade de pôr algum cérebro naquelas cabeças de bagre, já que tinha se tornado monitor – muito embora tenha o feito essencialmente para obter respeito e abafar os comentários nas esquinas de Hogwarts sobre sua licantropia –, Lily Evans sorrindo para ele, conversando e enciumando James, Peter precisando de ajuda constante em História da Magia, N.O.M.s. E Sirius. Cada vez mais longe. Talvez o pior dos problemas, mas seu orgulho era maior e não se permitia correr atrás daquela amizade. Ele apenas queria ajudar, não? Qual o mal de saber do motivo dele ter perdido o interesse em Runas? Não devia ser pior que descobrir que Bellatrix Black era sua prima de primeiro grau, ou que a família Black inteira odiava grifinórios e sangue-ruins. E que ele era os dois – e, como bônus, lobisomem. E que ele nunca seria aceito pela família dos Black. Não, não podia ser pior que isso.

- Talvez Sirius esteja saindo com alguém. – James falou com naturalidade. Remus fez uma cara estranha.

- Ele teria... Nos contado?

- Não, não teria. – James arqueou as sobrancelhas. – É o Sirius, lembra? Só de existir a possibilidade de dizermos que ela é feia ele, esquentado do jeito que é, ficaria puto.

- É, talvez.

- Você o conhece e sabe que ele é assim. Mas... Ele me parece bem natural na maioria das vezes, pelo menos comigo.

- Sim... – Remus retorceu o tecido por dentro do bolso da calça. – Com você, James. E com o Peter. Nós quatro... Mas a coisa muda quando ficamos sozinhos. Parecemos dois estranhos, ou sei lá.

- Talvez vocês não estivessem muito tempo juntos sozinhos. Eu estou sempre incomodando ele, Peter sempre pedindo ajuda ou oferecendo doces, estamos geralmente unidos. Apenas nesse ano que ele começou Runas com você... Mas lembro que ele disse que teve uma brilhante idéia, e que iria aprender Runas somente pra adicionar ao mapa que estávamos fazendo, e dificultar caso alguém encontrasse, sabe?

- Sei.

- Então. Aí eu falei que não ia aprender merda de Runas pra usar meu mapa. Então ele meio que enjoou.

- Mas isso foi antes ou depois dele cursar Runas?

- Antes.

- E por que ele continuou?

- Porque não queria te deixar sozinho.

- Ah. – Remus baixou o olhar, melancólico. – Parece que ele perdeu o interesse em me acompanhar.

- Não é bem isso. Ele tinha medo que fizessem algo contra você, afinal... Você sabe. Snape sutilmente disse pra alguns sonserinos que percebeu que você sai às luas cheias... E o boato se espalhou. O colégio inteiro sabe, só não comenta, porque não é da conta de ninguém.

Remus permaneceu calado.

- E então, do nada, você nos aparece monitor. Foi incrível.

Lupin sorriu com a última palavra, e agradeceu.

- Eu também fiquei surpreso. – Potter prosseguiu. – Você é bem mais forte do que aparenta, e Sirius deve ter pensado o mesmo. Aliás... Você anda cansado, Moony. Excesso de preocupação?

- Sim, é. Falando em preocupações, tenho que terminar meus exercícios. Termine os seus também.

- Falta somente o de poções. Bah. Deixo o mérito de misturar líquidos para Snape, me interesso muito mais por feitiços.

- Sei que sim. – Remus sorriu e caminhou em direção às escadarias. – Então, te vejo pelo Salão Comunal.

- Apareço com umas cervejas mais tarde!

- Combinado.

E finalmente Lupin percebeu o quanto era grato pelos sorrisos espontâneos que Black lhe arrancava com tanta facilidade, mesmo quando ele não sabia que era lobisomem; quando ele era apenas mais um rato de biblioteca de saúde frágil. E o quanto isso fazia falta.

* * *

- E foi isso o que ele disse. – Relatou Potter enquanto tentava afastar os cabelos repicados e compridos dos óculos.

Sirius caminhava despretensioso com James próximo ao grande lago ao sul de Hogwarts, observando o despenhadeiro que se seguia a leste. Uma visão pacífica, ideal para discutir sobre problemas sem nenhuma alteração. Sirius meneou a cabeça para afirmar que estava ouvindo cada palavra, observando com serenidade os rochedos, o céu que pouco a pouco formava nuvens cinzentas.

- Puta fofoqueiro do caralho. – Disse o Black, e James riu alto.

- Não posso negar, mas anda, é pelo bem dos marotos. – Suspirou, sentindo o nariz seco e gélido. – Talvez Remus precise de uma namorada e esteja se sentindo muito sozinho. – Falou na esperança que Sirius abrisse o jogo sobre a garota secreta que ele mesmo havia deduzido. – Afinal de contas, estamos muito sozinhos... Somos muito amigos, mas temos quinze anos...

- Ou talvez ele tenha percebido. – Sirius suspirou, levantando uma fina camada de fumaça.

- Haha, percebido o quê? – James se fez de desentendido.

- Hã? Vai dizer que você não percebeu? – Sirius parecia surpreso.

- Ah, eu... É. Hm. Acho que é uma coisa, mas... Não, não sei. Acho que não percebi, acho que percebi, tenho suspeitas. Mas fala logo, o que foi que eu não percebi?

- Que eu... Sou... Hm... Veado?

Silêncio. James estremeceu por baixo do pesado cachecol, Sirius parecia calmo e contido, porém com os olhos grudados nos rochedos.

- Ha, ha, ha. Hahaha. – James riu-se. – Excelente piada. Quase caí, confesso.

- Não é piada. É verdade. – Sirius dizia sério, a voz inalterada. James parecia incrédulo demais pra raciocinar.

- Espera... Espera aí... A gente trocou de cama algumas vezes e tal, ha, ha... Tomamos banho naquela porra de banheiro enorme.

- Do que você ta falando? – Sirius o olhou com as sobrancelhas unidas em expressão de assombro. – Eu jamais iria olhar pra esse seu rabo feio.

- Acho bom. – James completou. – Acho bom mesmo. – Ressaltou a última palavra. – Mas então... Espera. Espera, espera. Puta merda. Isso significa que...

- Anda, Senhor da Lógica, disserte o que seu cérebro veloz deduziu.

- Você... Gosta do Remus? Haha, ha, ha, hahahaha!! – Sirius permaneceu em silêncio enquanto as risadas incontroladas de James quebravam a paz de espírito, pouco a pouco, do lugar. – Puta que o pariu, puta que o pariu. Então é por isso que você tem evitado ficar perto dele?

- É. Ele... Sei lá. É certo. Diferente de mim.

- Ele é um lobisomem, não tem nada de certo nisso!

- E eu sou uma bicha, James. Que tem sonhos estranhos com um dos meus melhores amigos!

- Sonhos... Estranhos... – O rosto do Potter tomou tons escarlates enquanto as risadas pioravam; o outro parecia calmo, provavelmente se preparava há dias para aquela conversa.

Sirius foi obrigado a esperar que James se acalmasse, parasse de rir, se lembrasse das palavras ditas, risse de novo e tentasse se controlar novamente. Podia ter decorado todos os desenhos das rochas naquele tempo em que James ria e falava palavrões descontroladamente. Depois de muito acesso, um Black claramente irritado e algumas lágrimas limpas dos cantos dos olhos de James, a conversa retornou.

- Porra, tu nunca falou de mulher. – Comentou James, as bochechas vermelhas e não conseguindo falar sem sorrir. – Eu achava que era só medo de que a gente a achasse feia e tal, afinal você é bem popular com elas... Seria uma vergonha se você namorasse uma feia.

- É, mas eu terminei gostando de cicatrizes, anatomia masculina e tal.

- Quando... Quando isso começou?

- Sei lá, cara. – Sirius passou os dedos compridos pelos cabelos, que caíram pelas laterais, escondendo seu rosto sério e preocupado. – Acho que eu nunca o vi só como um amigo. Eu realmente gosto dele, mas não como eu gosto de você e tal.

James fingiu dar um passo pra trás, que foi respondido com um singelo "vá se foder.".

- Eu não 'tou entendendo. – James continuou. – Você sempre... Sei lá, foi afim dele?

- Mais ou menos isso. Só que eu não reconhecia. Queria estar perto dele, queria que não o machucassem, queria meter porrada a todo custo em quem falasse mal dele.

- Ha, haha, a sonserina sofreu em nome do seu amor.

- É, sofreu. – Disse sorrindo, pela primeira vez naquela conversa. – Mas então. Só que vocês estavam sempre por perto, daí eu conseguia me controlar. Achei que me sentiria bem fazendo aulas de Runas só com ele, ou que ao menos isso iria acabar...

- E inventou aquela idéia absurdamente idiota de colocar Runas no mapa?

- É.

- Certo.

- Então. – Coçou o nariz, nervoso. – Eu percebi como me sentia... Sei lá. Fraco, perto do Remus. Ele virou até monitor, é bom em todas as matérias, se dá bem com qualquer pessoa que seja no mínimo sociável... E olhe pra mim, matando aulas de Runas, uma matéria opcional.

- Frase do Remus, não é?

- É.

- Nossa... Isso é bizarro. De longe, sabe? E eu achando que conter Lobisomens era uma coisa, assim, diferente.

- Sei, se sei. Então... Eu comecei a me sentir mal perto dele. Queria ser algo mais, queria ser melhor, e me dediquei à Runas por isso. Pelo menos no começo.

- E por que não continuou?

- Porque era difícil me concentrar, me manter amigo, me manter companheiro, fingir o tempo todo ser aquele cara legal que fala coisas legais e faz coisas legais enquanto sou bom nas matérias que eu gosto e em, hm, Runas.

- Em resumo, suas piadas começaram a ficar imbecis demais.

- É.

- Porque você 'tava nervoso?

- É.

- Porque... Você... Gosta do Remus. Ama o Remus. – James falava com uma diversão insuperável nos olhos. – Porque você queria surpreendê-lo, fazê-lo rir, fazê-lo ser purpurinadamente feliz ao seu lado boiola, mas ele estava achando isso imbecil?

- Porra. Mas, sim. É, por aí.

James riu-se outra vez.

- Complicado... Mas tenho boas notícias.

- Hein?

- O Remus nunca me falou de mulher. Assim como você. E nem olhadelas, nem nada.

- Ele está o tempo todo do lado da Lily, James, ou você não notou?

- É, mas ela pede conselhos amorosos pra ele. E, olha, isso é bem gay. Algo em comum.

Sirius se controlou para não esmurrar aquele sorriso sacana estampado na cara de James.

- Vamos voltar, preciso raciocinar até o fim do dia, e não vai ser olhando pra sua cara depois dessa notícia que eu vou conseguir.

- Certo. – Sirius não tinha mais palavras.

- Ah, Sirius.

- O quê?

- Sabe aquela história de "Afinal de contas, estamos muito sozinhos... Somos muito amigos, mas temos quinze anos..."?

- ...O que tem?

- Esqueça. Eu sou auto-suficiente.

Sirius riu alto, acompanhado por risos do próprio James. Uma brisa fria anunciava a chuva pesada prestes a desabar em suas cabeças, e os rapazes se apressaram em entrar no castelo – Sirius Black aliviado como nunca estivera.

* * *

.

.

.

N/A: Se houver muitos erros, perdoem-me, fiz a fiction mais pelo impulso de escrever e pelo desejo pelo fandom do que pela perfeição da mesma. Meu objetivo com esta fiction é mostrar um lado dos Marotos que não costumo ver, a época em que eles supostamente eram felizes, apesar dos seus problemas. Uma época sem seriedade, com dúvidas, erros e deslizes de garotos de 15 anos - garotos. Meninos. Não quis apelar para o drama porque, bem, já li muito sobre isso e não tem mais o que explorar. O segundo capítulo vem em breve, espero, assim como este capítulo. E, por favor, não estranhem o excesso de infantilidade da parte dos marotos. Eles ainda são crianças.

No mais, divirtam-se!


	2. II

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter pertence a J. K. Rowling.

* * *

_**Semilúnio**  
_por N. A._

_._

_._

.

.

James, assim como todos os outros membros da equipe de quadribol, chegou ao salão comunal ensopado. Os sapatos enlameados deixavam seus rastros deprimidos naquele dia chuvoso que marcou a derrota da Grifinória sob a Sonserina. O motivo era patético: O Capitão e goleiro do time de Quadribol, Henry Perks, estava na enfermaria por praticar feitiços perigosos para a sua demonstração no N.I.E.M., o que obrigou os integrantes a repensarem sobre toda a formação do time. Era fácil encontrar um batedor ou artilheiro pela escola, mas um goleiro não era uma tarefa simples como queriam e concluiu-se que Paul Brown, apanhador, ficaria no lugar do capitão, e elegeram James Potter como apanhador e um terceiranista tomara seu lugar.

Os alunos que vagavam pelo salão comunal estavam mais desanimados que o normal, conversando baixinho entre si e suspirando pelos cantos. James fungava pelo excesso de chuva, os cabelos caídos, a expressão irritada.

- Foi sorte, James. – Audrey Keene sussurrou enquanto balançava os cabelos curtos e loiros, e pôs a mão no ombro do rapaz. – Era apenas questão de quem encontrasse o pomo primeiro. Foi uma boa partida.

- Uma boa derrota. Que animador. – James retirava a capa de chuva e olhava para todos os lugares do salão comunal, procurando um bom lugar para jogá-la com violência. Estava indignado demais para sorrir aquela noite.

- Todos nós nos esforçamos. – Edgecombe falou com simplicidade.

- Estávamos invictos! – James gritou, e jogou as cotoveleiras nas paredes, quase acertando um dos quadros – a figura que posava correu para a borda do lado oposto e olhou espantada para o que se passava no salão comunal. – Invictos, sabem?! Lutamos por isso o ano inteiro!

- Ninguém está te culpando, Jam—

- Ah, vão se foder! Vão mesmo, vocês todos, vocês e suas piedades! – Foi ao banheiro masculino ainda falando sozinho, batendo a pesada porta atrás de si com toda a força que tinha, emudecendo as conversas da sala por alguns segundos. Edgecombe olhou para os companheiros de quadribol como se perguntasse se deveria falar com o rapaz, mas Sirius interrompeu antes que pudessem agir.

- Vocês não vão conseguir animá-lo. Desistam.

- E você não vai nem tentar. – Audrey fixou os olhos castanhos nos cinzentos do animago. – Grande amigo que você é.

- Sim, grande amigo, e é bom que você saiba disso. – Sirius respondeu, claramente irritado. – Eu sou amigo dele e o conheço melhor que você, ou pelo menos o suficiente para saber o quão selvagem ele se torna quando fica irritado.

- Isso não é algo pessoal. – Audrey desafiava Black com o olhar. – É sobre trabalho de equipe, seu imbecil.

Sirius preparou-se para responder, mas Remus chamou sua atenção com um cutucão nas costas. Peter intrometeu-se antes que o outro pudesse pensar.

- Mas a frustração do James é pessoal, Audrey... Entenda. – A loira o olhou, primeiramente fuzilando-o, mas tomou uma expressão mais passiva à medida que Pettigrew falava. – Ele queria isso mais que tudo, estava trabalhando duro, falando sobre isso durante semanas. É um orgulho ferido pela sonserina e, você sabe, o James tem muito contra aquela casa... Talvez nem fosse tão difícil se não fosse o fato de termos sidos derrotados pela Sonserina. Além de que... Vocês pareciam perdidos. Foi uma luta acirrada, o que não estávamos acostumados a ver, e perdemos por uma causa bem imbecil, talvez até azar...

- Não podemos esperar ninguém além dele mesmo se perdoar. – Remus encerrou o que Peter pensava numa única frase.

A garota suspirou profundamente, olhando para a lama espalhada pelo salão. Meneou com a cabeça depois de alguns segundos pensando, aceitando as palavras de Peter e de Remus.

- É. Não temos nada a fazer.

- Gênia. – Sirius comentou quase rosnando, obtendo um olhar de desprezo.

A glória grifinória estava arrasada e James nunca havia tomado um banho tão longo em toda a sua vida estudantil. Apesar de não se intrometerem, os marotos decidiram esperar pacientemente o rapaz sair do banheiro; Sirius e Peter decidiram arrumar algumas sacolas e preparar um pequeno banquete e Remus ficou à espera de James, caso ele saísse e não encontrasse ninguém. Os garotos procuraram não demorar muito, evitaram conversar com os elfos domésticos e comentavam entre si o quão James poderia estar decepcionado consigo mesmo, e no que isso poderia influenciar seu N. O. M., que aconteceria três dias depois.

Ao voltarem, encontraram Lily e Remus conversando nas poltronas, frente à lareira; a maioria dos alunos estava se preparando para dormir e tentar esquecer a vergonha de ter perdido para a Sonserina depois de muito tempo com vitórias consecutivas, tornando a cena dos grifinórios quase romântica aos olhos dos garotos que acabaram de invadir a sala. Lily sorriu de leve para Peter e aparentemente ignorou a existência de Sirius quando este entrava com dificuldades pelo buraco do retrato. Black não pôde evitar sentir uma pontada de ódio do par de olhos femininos e intensamente esverdeados que acompanhavam os movimentos do Lupin.

- Noite. – disse, e jogou todos os doces – que selecionara especialmente para Remus – e bolinhos frente aos dois, alguns dos alimentos rolando para fora da sacola. Remus logo se pôs de pé para arrumar a pouca bagunça.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo?! – Lily se sobressaltou. – Poderia... Ter amassado tudo! – Sirius a ignorou como sutil retribuição.

- O James já saiu do banheiro?

- Não. – Lupin suspirou. Peter assistia a estranha distância entre os garotos.

- Ainda tenho cerveja guardada. – disse com um sorriso simpático, tentando quebrar o clima de tensão: James sequer havia chegado e outro clima pesado se instaurava pela casa. Evans olhou de Sirius para Remus, balançou a cabeça negativamente para o garoto de cicatrizes no rosto e caminhou em passos longos na direção do quadro da mulher gorda; passou pelo buraco com poucas dificuldades, pois não tinha os mesmos problemas de altura de Sirius Black, e logo desapareceu ao som dos suspiros da pintura enfeitiçada, que adorava reclamar sobre como não podia descansar sequer no horário noturno.

Houve momentos de silêncio enquanto Remus organizava os bolinhos e doces sobre a mesa de carvalho que existia mais para decoração do que qualquer outro propósito. Sentou-se numa das cadeiras e pôs os cotovelos no móvel à sua frente, deslizando os dedos pelo rosto, afundando-o cada vez mais entre as mãos; que logo estavam em sua nuca e seu rosto já não era mais visível através dos cabelos castanhos e opacos. Sirius não conseguiu não se sentir culpado por aquela cena, muito menos deixar de relacioná-la à Lily Evans, a bela garota dos cabelos ruivos que tinha na palma da mão dois de seus três melhores amigos. Talvez Peter não estivesse interessado por saber que não haveria interesse mútuo, ou por respeito ao James, pensava. E ele obviamente não estava interessado por não gostar daquele tipo de coisa.

- Tipo de coisa. – Pensou alto consigo mesmo.

- Ei. – Peter interrompeu seus pensamentos. – Vou buscar algumas cervejas amanteigadas, esperem aí.

- Obrigado. – Sirius cochichou. Peter sorriu com o canto dos lábios e pôs-se a andar. Logo Black e Lupin eram as únicas criaturas vivas no Salão Comunal.

- Sirius. – Lupin sussurrou, levantando o rosto e exibindo suas olheiras entre os cabelos ralos. – O que deu em você hoje?

- Como assim?

- É a segunda garota que você mata só com o olhar.

- Segunda? – Sirius aproximou-se com um pequeno sorriso. – E quem foi a primeira?

- Audrey Keene? – Remus levantou uma sobrancelha, já esperando uma das leviandades de Sirius.

- Ah, é mulher? Bem que estranhei ele falar tão fino e fanho.

- Ha, ha – Remus sorria, mas não por muito tempo. – Mas anda, sério, que merda de atitude foi aquela?

- Com a Audrey? Bem – Sirius virou a cadeira para a sua direção e sentou-se abraçando o encosto da cadeira. – Ela claramente começou. Educação por educação.

- Certo... E o que a Lily fez?

- Que Lily? Oh! Não me diga?

- ...Não me diga que não prestou atenção no par de coxas não-tão-musculosas quanto as da Audrey?

- E quem não prestou? – Sirius sorria, tentando disfarçar o nervosismo. – Mas sim, o que tem ela?

- O que tem você, eu pergunto. Estávamos conversando tranqüilamente, sabe, civilizadamente. Até você jogar os bolos na nossa frente daquele jeito.

- Você sabe, não?

- Sei do quê?

- Do James. – Sirius sorria com a alma enquanto dizia aquilo para os olhos confusos do licantropo. – Ele gosta dela, muito, apesar de não admitir. Todo o mundo sabe.

- Sim, mas o que tem isso? – Lupin riu-se. – Não me diga que foi por isso que você teve essa atitude cretina. Eu não vou acreditar.

- Ha, ha. – Sirius torcia para que James parasse de se lamentar no banheiro e saísse daquela porta maravilhosa, ou que Wormtail aparecesse com as cervejas – o que era bem pouco provável, pois acabara de sair. Ou a Lily. Ou qualquer pessoa. – E por que não seria?

- Porque Hogwarts inteira, o que inclui você, Peter e James, sabe que não há nada para se desconfiar? – Remus olhava desconfiado para um Sirius que pouco a pouco retorcia suas próprias mãos. Black riu-se e começou a encarar todo o cenário, evitando contato com o amigo que ainda esperava uma resposta plausível. Depois de alguns momentos de silêncio e mistério, Lupin também começou a encarar o cenário. Já não havia mais sorriso ou gracejo em seu rosto.

- Então... – Sirius tentou recomeçar do zero. – James está demorando demais pra um deprimido.

- Quer saber? – Remus riu-se. – Vai se foder, Sirius. – Levantou-se grosseiramente da cadeira e andou na direção do dormitório masculino, mas foi parado pelo próprio Sirius, que lhe segurou pelo pulso. – Mas que porra você quer comigo?

Sirius sentiu a garganta secar com aquela pergunta.

- Você está estranho comigo e não quer nem dizer o porquê, e isso não é de hoje. – Puxou o próprio braço da mão de Sirius violentamente. – Parece que você só entrou nessa de ser meu amigo por causa do James ou do Peter. – Sirius podia sentir o amigo tentando amenizar as palavras, mas sem muito sucesso. – Há muito tempo eu ando puto com você, sabe? Há muito tempo eu tenho que suportar você do meu lado fingindo ser meu amigo, quando as coisas entre a gente não estão naturais faz um bom tempo. Porra.

- Remus, não é bem assim...

- Não é bem assim o cacete. – Remus empurrou Sirius, que teve que se esforçar para se equilibrar. – Se você não quer mais ficar ao meu lado, se não se importa, pára de fingir, porra. Isso me irrita.

- Mas—

- O que você quer? Ficar perto de mim pra se aproveitar das minhas falhas e rir depois? Como todos os sonserinos, como várias pessoas já fizeram, como você faz todos os dias com alguém? É por isso que prossegue fingindo ser meu amigo, pra rir e fazer suas piadas pelas minhas costas?!

- Mas que porra, Remus, de onde você tirou essa porra de idéia absurda?! – Sirius já não conversava, gritava. Remus respirava fundo para não se exaltar, pelo menos não a ponto de chamar atenção da casa inteira.

- Eu não sei! – Remus parecia tão irritado e ofendido quanto Sirius. – Eu não sei mais de porra nenhuma. Eu não sei se devo confiar em você. E essa é a merda.

O licantropo deu as costas, mas Sirius o pegou pelo braço novamente. Remus voltou-se odioso, claramente querendo esquartejá-lo pela próxima resposta imbecil que estava por vir, mas Sirius não tinha mais desculpas para dar, por mais que quisesse. E ninguém aparecia para salvá-lo daquela situação.

- Vai ficar aí olhando? Se divertindo porque confiei em você?

- Não. Não é isso, porra, Remus, quem já está ficando puto com tantas acusações sou—

- Se for pra se fazer de vítima, cala a boca. Chega de merda hoje.

- Bem. – Sirius mostrava-se bastante nervoso, e provavelmente foi a curiosidade sobre o assunto que manteve Remus calmo.

- Explique-se. Ou eu vou realmente esmurrar essa sua cara cretina. Não duvide.

- Eu... Não posso te contar.

- Ha. Ha, ha. – Remus riu-se. – Mas pôde contar pro James?!

Sirius sentiu o sangue congelar.

- Ele te contou?

- Não, mas imaginei que você tivesse feito isso.

"Otário. Otário, burro e idiota." Sirius pensou para si mesmo, percebendo quanta brecha dera para Remus.

- Eu não posso te contar pra não foder com tudo. Pra não estragar tudo, pra continuarmos amigos, pra—

- Nós não estamos mais tão amigos, Black. – Remus se soltou outra vez. – Pense sobre isso da próxima vez que achar que esse segredo absurdo ou qualquer merda que seja vá estragar a nossa amizade, ou qualquer coisa do tipo.

- Então... Remus.

- O quê?

- Eu preciso me preparar. Só isso. Eu vou te contar, prometo, mas não agora.

Remus mostrava-se sério demais para confiar em alguma coisa.

- Sério. – Sirius tentou outra vez. – Eu só preciso... Ficar um pouco sozinho.

- Essa porra aí – Remus continuou raivoso, quase cuspindo enquanto falava – envolve meu nome. E se for mesmo me contar, melhor me contar logo, antes que eu mesmo canse dessa frescura toda.

- Eu prometo.

Remus olhou o rosto culpado de Sirius Black. Olhou para o chão, para a mesa. Meneou a cabeça lentamente, em afirmação.

Silêncio. Remus claramente transtornado, Sirius descrente no que acabara de falar. O licantropo andou em passos lentos até a cadeira, pensando sobre a conversa que acabaram de ter e se jogou nela. Sirius calmamente foi até a cadeira oposta e se sentou, desviando o olhar para os bolos, doces e derivados. Remus respirou fundo, meteu a mão na sacola e pegou algum doce aleatório – parando em suas mãos um bombom que mudava de sabor de cinco em cinco segundos. Ficou olhando o doce ficar amarelo, verde, rosa, vermelho, azul, bege, branco, prata – "sabor prata?" -, voltar ao verde, ao azul, ao amarelo e se aproximar do marrom. Pôs na boca.

- E aí? – Sirius perguntou, sem ter muito que conversar.

- Errei o ponto. Amendoim.

- Pena.

Silêncio. Remus mastigava várias vezes mais que o costume. Pensava sobre o que havia dito, as palavras grosseiras e desconfiança sobre Sirius enquanto o assistia procurar um assunto em comum entre eles. Estava desgostoso, mas não podia sequer negar que aquele doce que estava em sua boca foi obra do Black. E pensou o quanto aquela distância invisível lhe incomodava. Não parecia ser algo comum, se analisasse a quantidade de paranóia que havia no que acabara de falar para o amigo – que tinha lá seus motivos que não sabia para afastá-lo de si, mas ainda assim queria prosseguir com a amizade. Oscilava entre os bons pensamentos e os ruins enquanto olhava para a cara desolada e muito mal disfarçada de Black.

- Foi mal. – Lupin olhava para a sacola de doces. – Pelas merdas que eu disse.

- Hã? – Sirius finalmente tomou coragem para olhar para o rosto de Remus.

- É. Eu não 'tava pensando direito. Coisa de momento.

- Eu sei que não. – Sirius sorriu. – Você pensando direito é algo meio complicado de acontecer.

- Oh, Sirius Black falando isso de mim... É ironia demais para raciocinar isso também. – Sorriu de volta. Não era a mesma coisa de antes, mas era um bom recomeço. Mas logo foram distraídos por aplausos que vinham da esquerda dos rapazes: James e Peter batiam palmas com dificuldades enquanto seguravam algumas cervejas amanteigadas.

- Oh, tão lindo que vou chorar, Peter, por favor, me acalma! – James disse teatralmente enquanto Pettigrew oferecia seu o ombro do sobretudo para o amigo limpar suas falsas lágrimas. – Lindo demais para uma noite só, Merlin! Lindo!

Sirius olhou para Remus com o rosto levemente enrubescido, considerando que James sabia da verdade. Lupin claramente se sentia um idiota, e por isso começou a rir, contagiando Black a fazê-lo também. Ambos envergonhados pelas atitudes absurdas.

- É muita merda pra um dia só. – Peter disse com um sorriso de alívio.

- Nós não te vimos sair do banheiro. Mas e aí, melhor? – Remus procurou se ocupar com mais doces e porcarias para não passar mais vergonha.

- Melhor de quê?

- Do quadribol? Da derrota?

- É... – dizia cretinamente. – No começo fiquei deprimido pra porra... mas aí pensei que o salão inteiro viu como sou esforçado e como fiquei puto por causa de uma derrota... e resolvi desencravar as unhas dos pés, tomar um banho longo, lavar o cabelo, essas coisas, pra ficar cheirosinho quando as grifinórias quiserem, oh, quiserem me consolar. – passou a mão pelos cabelos úmidos. – Sabe como é, tristeza demais pra mim.

- Filho de uma puta oportunista. – Sirius riu-se, junto com os quatro. As coisas normalizavam aos poucos e os rapazes decidiram comer tudo o que haviam trazido, acompanhando as seis garrafas de cerveja amanteigada.

- Um brinde aos cinco meses de vitórias consecutivas! – Peter levantou a garrafa para o centro da mesa, e os garotos brindaram. Comeram, beberam – James aproveitou para fazer todos os tipos de piadas, das boas às péssimas, e destruir o clima que tinha se instaurado. Os garotos já estavam alegres e animados quando Lily entrou pelo buraco do retrato, encarando um James não tão ébrio. James olhou de volta para a garota, que logo tratou de desviar o olhar, atravessando o salão. Lupin sorriu para ela e a ruiva sorriu de volta – "Cerveja?" "Ah, hoje não..." "Tem certeza? Está ótima."

Aproximou-se para agradecer e desejar boa noite aos rapazes, que educadamente responderam de volta.

- Ah. Potter.

- Hm?

- Não cobre tanto de si mesmo. O que você tem feito pela casa foi... Bom. Muito bom.

James sorriu.

- Obrigado pelo apoio.

- Não... É só que... Ah.

- Não precisa me apoiar o tempo inteiro, mas vou me lembrar disso. Muito obrigado. – Sorriu e arrumou os óculos. A garota sorriu de volta e subiu as escadas para o dormitório feminino, puxando a saia para esconder qualquer possível visão. Ouviram a porta se fechar com cuidado.

- Um brinde ao drama. – James sugeriu. Os marotos brindaram, terminaram as bebidas e foram para o banheiro, escovar os dentes e dormir, deixando a bagunça para ser limpa pelos elfos domésticos.

No dia seguinte Potter acordou cedo para se desculpar com os integrantes da equipe. Houve apoio e o rapaz mostrou-se mais animado do que as pessoas poderiam imaginar – os marotos sabiam, conhecendo-o bem, que era só disfarce. Quanto mais sorridente e piadista James aparecia, mais frustrações estavam interrompendo seu raciocínio. Era assim desde o primeiro ano e não seria diferente daquela vez. O mais complicado para o rapaz foi ter que suportar a Sonserina agradecendo-o, dizendo que fez um bom trabalho – e, pra completar, seu nome na boca _daquele seboso_. Suportou o quanto pôde e, quando Remus e Sirius o viram prestes a explodir na frente de todo o salão principal, o arrastaram para a Grifinória com a desculpa de que precisavam estudar. Peter achou uma pena, pois realmente queria ver a cara de Severus Snape partida ao meio, ou pelo menos colorida com sangue.

- Bater na cara dele não iria resolver nada. – Remus tentava amenizar a situação; pela proximidade dos N. O. M.s, havia mais tempo livre dos trabalhos de monitoria, podendo ficar mais tranqüilo para se resolver com os amigos e ajudá-los, já que faltavam apenas dois dias.

- Não, não ia. – Peter prosseguiu. – Você só iria fazer um favor a ele, consertando aquele nariz à base de porrada.

- Era só ele não bater no nariz. – Sirius atiçou. – Se acertasse o queixo dele, ficaria uma fiel obra de arte surrealista.

James suspirou.

- Vocês já pensaram nos feitiços que vão apresentar à banca de bruxos? – Tentou mudar de assunto. Por mais divertido que fosse fazer planos malignos sobre Snape, tudo o que o rapaz queria era _não pensar_ nele, ou na Sonserina, ou nada relativo à derrota vergonhosa.

- Ainda tenho dúvidas. – Lupin foi o primeiro a responder. – Pretendo fazer algum feitiço de cura, mas preciso de alguém ferido pra isso.

- Se quiser eu posso pegar o Snape pra você.

- Menos, Sirius. A piada já acabou.

- Eu não faço a menor idéia. – Peter interrompeu. – Quero dizer, tenho treinado vários, mas não me decidi ainda.

- Nem eu. – Sirius confessou. – E você, James? Alguma idéia?

- Nenhuma, ha, ha. Não deveríamos deixar essas coisas pra última hora.

- Mas Feitiços – Lupin tentou se explicar. – é uma matéria que requer calma e concentração. Talvez seja melhor selecionar mentalmente alguns e decidir na hora o que você achar que tem maior probabilidade de acertar.

- É. Só espero que os feitiços úteis não sumam da minha cabeça na hora. – Peter comentou desanimadamente.

- Eu também. E espero me dar _muito bem_ em Runas...

- Quando vão ser mesmo as provas opcionais?

- Semana que vem. – respondeu ao James.

Lupin observava os quadros ao seu redor enquanto caminhava pensativo.

* * *

As duas semanas seguidas de provas foram cheias de estresse, medo e insegurança. Os alunos mal se falavam e, assim que terminavam as provas, iam à biblioteca terminar de estudar aquilo que haviam deixado para depois nos últimos meses; época que também estressou a Madame Pince, que detestava barulho e dedos sujos nos livros da biblioteca. Era praticamente impossível evitar que os alunos levassem guloseimas ou bebidas para estudarem, e ela foi obrigada a suportar duas semanas de barulho, movimentação, berros, conversas e desesperos de todo o quinto ano de Hogwarts. Ali era, talvez, o único lugar onde os marotos deixaram de ser _Os Marotos_ para serem mais quatro alunos desesperados e cansados – inclusive Remus Lupin, que teve o azar de coincidir sua última prova, de estudos dos trouxas, com a aterrorizante lua cheia.

A prova de Runas, para a sorte de Sirius, foi em trio – consistia em que cada equipe traduzisse um texto gigantesco. Sirius foi escolhido para copiar as traduções e passar a limpo, organizando-as no pergaminho, pois não serviria para outra coisa. Quando terminou a prova, numa letra muito mais bonita que a sua letra comum – "Você não vai usar essa sua letra de trasgo, vai?" "Eu sei, eu sei." –, sentiu-se como se estivesse em alguma detenção. E, com Remus em seu encalce, realmente parecia que aquela prova era um castigo.

No penúltimo dia de prova Sirius não conseguiu dormir, pensando em como Remus estaria lidando com o lobisomem agora que estava sozinho outra vez.

- Você 'tá parecendo uma mãe, algo assim. – James chamou a atenção dele enquanto se embrulhava nos lençóis e Sirius trocava de roupa para dormir. – Ele vai sobreviver.

- Eu sei que sim, mas não me sinto bem.

- Eu sei. Você quer estar lá, com ele, mas não pode. E você sabe que ir lá só vai servir pra pagar de palhaço, não sabe?

- Sei.

- Então acalma esses hormônios, sua bicha.

- Sabe. – jogou as roupas que caíram para fora do armário de volta, de qualquer jeito. – Eu não deveria ter contado isso pra você.

- Não devia mesmo. – James riu-se e retirou os óculos do rosto. – Bota ali em cima pra mim.

Sirius pôs os óculos de James em cima dos livros de Estudo dos Trouxas do lobisomem pensando se deveria levar as palavras de James – que dificilmente estariam erradas – a sério ou seguir os instintos e tentar evitar o autoflagelo de Remus. Os garotos pouco a pouco preenchiam o dormitório masculino outrora vazio, se arrumaram em suas camas, e logo Sirius se viu rodeado por silêncio e escuridão. Fechou os olhos. Nada. Revirou-se na cama, nada. O uivo que cortou a noite o fez puxar os lençóis para si, tentando esquecer. Não conseguia; muito menos dormir.

Depois de quinze, talvez vinte minutos tentando não se recordar do Remus-da-manhã-seguinte, arrebentado e fraturado, levantou-se. E as palavras de James vieram à mente.

- Eu sei. – disse para si mesmo. – Mas alguém precisa pegar esse papel ridículo.

E se levantou. Em passos mudos, sem pensar em nada para o dia seguinte – pois não havia mais tempo – foi-se cuidadosamente.

James só conseguia pensar o quão idiota o seu amigo era. Uma preocupação dupla. Olhou para a cama de Peter e o viu com seus olhos vidrados no teto.

- Aquele imbecil. – Sussurrou.

- Aquele imbecil vai precisar da nossa ajuda. – Peter sussurrou de volta.

- Ele sempre precisa. – James suspirou.

- Porque é um imbecil.

* * *

Sirius desceu as escadarias descalço e de pijamas, a varinha em punho e se aproximou da passagem redonda.

- _Unhas de leão_. – Recitou aos sussurros.

- Acho que não ouvi. – Foi a resposta que fez Sirius Black sentir o sangue correr mais rápido.

- Unhas... – Respirou fundo. – De leão. – Falou mais alto. A mulher gorda deu uma risadinha contida.

- Isso é por estragar meu sono.

Saiu silenciosamente, esperando ouvir passos ou qualquer barulho próximo de vida humana. Nada. Foi-se discretamente, descendo as escadas e algumas vezes se debruçando pelo guarda-corpos das escadarias, tentando observar se havia movimento, mas tudo o que via era escuridão. Apontou a varinha ao chão e sussurrou o feitiço Lumus fracamente para que os quadros não denunciassem sua presença, e assim prosseguiu da torre da Grifinória até o grande salão – através de alguns atalhos descobertos por Peter enquanto animago – e avistou o grande portão amadeirado. Desfez o feitiço de luz assim que viu a lua iluminar os caminhos dos corredores, mas uma sombra que acreditava ser uma estátua se moveu em sua direção. E não era um monitor, ou algo parecido.

- Boa noite, Sirius. – Uma voz grossa e arrastada veio da tal figura, que aos poucos foi se revelando das sombras. - Soube que talvez você estivesse por aqui hoje, dando um passeio, então vim lhe cumprimentar, já que não temos nos encontrado...

Não pôde sentir os lábios entreabrirem, apenas olhava atônito para a silhueta de Mulciber.

- Saia da frente. – Foi tudo o que pôde dizer. Ao olhar para os lados, verificando se havia mais alguém no salão, surpreendeu-se com Snape. Então era ele a cabeça por trás daquilo.

- Por quê? – Desafiou o grifinório, sabendo que ele não perderia a oportunidade de ficar calado. – É até uma ofensa me dispensar desse jeito.

- Ofensa vai ser quando eu esfregar essa sua cara imunda no chão. Melhor sair da minha frente, agora.

- Com quem você pensa que está falando? – Snape se intrometeu. Sirius apertou os olhos cinzentos, evitando por tudo se descontrolar, coisa que estava prestes a acontecer. Podia ouvir uivos fracos – talvez da floresta proibida, e não de Remus – mas não pôde deixar de relacionar. – Mais respeito, Sirius Black, se é que você sabe o que é isso.

- Eu não vejo sentido em respeitar esse tipo de gente que vocês são... Um imbecil covarde que precisa aterrorizar fedelhos e um mais covarde ainda que precisa de alguém pra não se sentir tão sozinho. Oh. – A voz de Sirius ia se alterando. Algumas figuras nos quadros acordavam e observavam, sobressaltados. – Então, Severo, vá se foder você também antes que eu realmente meta nesse rabo pálido meu melhor feitiço e você não consiga levantar amanhã pra fazer porra de prova nenhuma!

- Você vai... O quê? – Severo riu-se. – Aliás, onde pensa que está indo com esses pijamas?

- Um lindo pijama. – O rapaz disse, olhando-o do rosto aos pés, e ao rosto novamente.

Sirius ignorou completamente os sonserinos, até ser abordado pela varinha de Mulciber – fez um feitiço de luz antes que pudessem pensar, um flash muito mais intenso que o normal, e aproveitou o pouco tempo das pupilas dilatadas dos alunos para correr. Mulciber gritou e correu atrás dele, mas foi o suficiente para Sirius sair do castelo, se meter entre as pedras mais próximas e se concentrar o quanto pôde para se transformar no grande cachorro. A varinha caiu e, no lugar da pele morena, surgiram os pêlos negros e espessos. E foi o que o garoto viu: Um cão imenso, escorrendo saliva, os dentes à mostra. A escuridão evitou que Mulciber pudesse identificar o que exatamente era aquilo, e logo ele deu dois passos para trás, o coração disparado. O cachorro imenso – que muito lhe lembrava um _Sinistro_ – rosnou e se aproximou. O rapaz correu castelo adentro.

- O que houve? – Sirius pôde ouvir da voz arrastada e alarmada de Snape, e Mulciber respondendo que o rapaz fugira, não sabia como.

- Não vou perder meu tempo com um imbecil grifinório. – Disse irritado, e mais nenhum detalhe. – Você disse que tinha algo interessante pra mostrar, não disse?!

- Eu não disse, eu comentei com outra pessoa e você se meteu no meio. Por que não vai lá e...

- Vá você. Eu vou dormir.

Sirius correu com a varinha entre os dentes, deixando as roupas para trás.

_Ser_ um cão era bem diferente do que _imaginar ser_ um cão: Black podia sentir o corpo inteiro formigar ainda pela transformação e a brisa da corrida impossivelmente rápida para qualquer humano era algo difícil de lhe penetrar, pois os pêlos espessos lhe deixavam com calor o tempo inteiro. Correr não era um esforço maior que andar e às vezes acreditava que respirava melhor enquanto cachorro.

Quando voltou à forma humana, em frente ao salgueiro lutador para atingir o nó que congelaria a planta violenta, foi como tomar um banho gelado: sentiu um frio intenso, e tratou de logo fazer o feitiço antes que o choque térmico se tornasse pior. Tendo feito depois de errar algumas várias vezes, jogou a varinha no chão enquanto se transformava no velho e imenso cão; apanhou-a com a boca e prosseguiu o caminho com toda a velocidade que poderia forçar das patas. Entrou na casa jogando o peso do próprio corpo contra a velha porta – que deixaria pra consertar depois, se tivesse saco – e atraiu a atenção do lobisomem que já havia destruído boa parte das paredes àquela altura. Os olhos caninos de Sirius puderam identificar uma enorme mancha escura entre os pêlos do lupino, na lateral esquerda do corpo mais precisamente, e o lobo gigante parou de arrancar os próprios fios para identificar o invasor. Antes que Sirius pudesse prever, já havia se jogado para o lado – e Remus cravou suas unhas na madeira podre. Não houve tempo para se pensar sobre o que acontecia: Black em sua forma animaga tentava parar o lobisomem se jogando sobre este, derrubando-o e mordendo se necessário. Obviamente Remus tinha uma força superior e o jogava para o lado sempre, mas algo o impedia de atacar diretamente o cão. E logo Remus estava dilacerando o próprio corpo novamente.

Por pelo menos duas horas Sirius foi jogado pelas paredes, na madeira, nos móveis quebrados e na janela enquanto Remus não parava de se destruir para aliviar a vontade de matar Sirius, ou qualquer coisa próxima demais. Quando o lobisomem finalmente reconheceu o amigo, já tinha um bom trabalho feito. O cão negro mancava com uma das patas traseiras, tinha sangue entre os dentes e várias outras feridas resultadas pelas unhas e objetos quebrados que o cortaram enquanto era violentamente jogado para os lados.

O lobisomem olhou a criatura trêmula, e Sirius observava os passos lentos dele, se preparando para se jogar em qualquer espaço vazio, caso fosse atacado novamente. O monstro se contorceu e se aproximou de Sirius, e parecia haver um resto de consciência por trás do rosto faminto e rasgado pelas próprias unhas. Ao se aproximar – Sirius ainda claramente desconfiado – o lobisomem grunhiu algo que parecia um uivo, mas baixinho. Sirius tentou identificar se era dor, ou até mesmo uma tentativa falha de se comunicar, e só percebeu que era tristeza de fato quando viu o amigo se encolher e ali ficar, grunhindo, ora algo que soava raivoso, ora algo melancólico.

O cão se aproximou e aproximou o focinho do lobisomem, que nada fez. Outra vez, e outra, tentando ter certeza de que não aconteceria nada grave. O lobisomem mantinha-se encolhido, olhando os passos do cão sem a menor pretensão de atacar. Sirius parou de cheirá-lo e o lobo curvado grunhiu novamente. Sirius lambeu-lhe o focinho um pouco, como se pudesse dizer que estava tudo bem, e como um bom e fiel cão deitou-se ao seu lado, olhando-o. O lobisomem estava calmo, apesar dos rasgões. Ambos ofegavam, cansados.

E os minutos se passaram lentamente. Quando a noite se tornou um pouco morna, o lobisomem se revirou. Em alguns minutos o céu tomava tons alaranjados, e quando Remus era um humano novamente o céu estava borrado entre púrpuro e vermelho.

Sirius o olhava, ainda como um cão; exatamente como fizera no mês passado. Remus respirava com tudo o que podia, tentando se sentir humano novamente. Tentou se levantar, mas não conseguiu se apoiar ao chão – batendo com a cabeça nele. Olhou o amigo, desejando que ele se mantivesse naquela forma canina para não precisar se sentir tão humilhado. Arrastou o braço até a boca e limpou a saliva e o sangue, e não sentiu quando o sangue começou a escorrer do nariz. Sirius não pôde deixar de comparar à última vez, e não gostou nem um pouco de constatar que Remus estava ainda pior. Arrastou-se, a pata traseira sangrando, e se levantou. Desfez a animagia e Remus fechou os olhos. Não queria ser visto, não queria ver que estava sendo visto. Ouviu apenas alguns barulhos e preferiu não imaginar nada.

Sirius foi até o canto da sala, apanhando o travesseiro – que ficou inteiro dessa vez – e o jogando sobre a cama. Arrastou-se novamente e, com todas as forças que lhe restava, puxou Remus; que tentou ficar em pé, mas não havia mais forças pra absolutamente nada. Arrastaram-se, Remus se apoiando em Sirius e o outro mancando. Jogou o amigo num lado da cama e se apoiou no colchão para não cair por cima dele. Remus arrastou as mãos ao rosto.

O animago arrumou o travesseiro para o Lupin. Não se importava de não ser encarado, mas fazia questão de deixar o mais próximo do confortável.

Jogou-se do outro lado da cama. Remus tremia por baixo das mãos, Sirius não disse nada. E ficaram calados por um bom tempo.

O céu finalmente começou a azular. Lupin apertou os dedos contra os olhos e suspirou fundo.

- 'Tá tudo bem aí? – Sirius foi o primeiro a se manifestar. Remus virou o rosto para o outro lado e tossiu.

- É. Tudo certo.

Silêncio.

- Eu poderia dizer que você é um filho de uma puta arregaçada por ter feito isso.

- Você pode. – Sirius sussurrou. – Minha mãe é realmente uma puta arregaçada. E retardada.

Mais silêncio. Sirius se preparava para ouvir um sermão que não veio, pois Remus parecia não querer encará-lo.

- Você 'tá estranho. – O Black não conseguia ficar muito tempo com um pensamento na cabeça sem exprimi-lo. No máximo uns dez segundos.

- Que ironia, não?

- É.

- Sirius...

- O quê?

- Valeu.

Sirius sorriu.

- 'Nada.

Remus se revirou na cama para olhar o rosto de Sirius. O outro apenas virou o pescoço, deixando claro que prestava atenção.

- Você ainda 'tá puto comigo, não é?

- Sobre ter vindo? Ah... Você virou animago por sua conta e risco, 'tá aqui fodido porque quer. Então vou mandar o sermão pra puta que te pariu.

- É, você aprendeu. Mas sei que ainda está puto sobre Runas.

- Puto, puto mesmo, assim... Acho que não estou... Só acho uma pena. Digo, realmente gostaria de ter as aulas com você, é legal, sabe. Mas se você não quer, não posso te obrigar.

- Então não planeja... Se afastar?

- Não. Não tenho motivos pra me vingar do meu melhor amigo, isso é idiotice... Orgulho desnecessário, eu acho... Só queria que você mudasse um pouco a atitude, pra não ficar tudo indo pro ralo desse jeito. E o resto eu acho que perdoei antes mesmo de refletir sobre o assunto...

- Não se preocupa. Não vou mais fazer isso.

- Agradeço por todos os sacrifícios. Sei que 'tá sendo foda pra você também.

Sirius sorriu – e sua atenção foi desviada por um barulho imenso próximo a porta.

- Dessa vez não fui eu!

- Eu percebi! Cacete, quem tem que consertar essa merda de porta sempre sou eu, sempre!

- Larga mão de ser boiola, Peter.

- Chama-se perfeccionismo.

Sirius e Remus riam-se com a discussão que pairava na sala.

- Bom dia, imbecil do ano! – James se aproximou dos garotos para fazer os primeiros socorros. – Como foi sua noite maravilhosa?

- Maravilhosa.

- E vocês? – Remus se intrometeu. – E as provas?

- Avisamos que íamos nos atrasar. – Peter respondeu rapidamente. – Vamos esperar todos irem para as salas para transportarmos vocês com segurança.

- Claro que vamos pagar detenções por ter quebrado as regras...

- Não ligamos pra isso. Você também não liga, prongs.

- Corta-prazeres.

Talas mal-posicionadas, sangramentos estancados e conversas inúteis: o procedimento não foi diferente do outro mês - exceto que, com os alunos focados nas provas, não houve dificuldade alguma para o transporte dos corpos até a enfermaria. Depois de carregar os amigos, James e Peter deixaram os serviços por conta da Madame Pomfrey e correram para as respectivas salas. Sirius se revirou na cama, lembrando como detestava ser vestido pela senhora Pomfrey.

* * *

- Sirius?

- Fala... – revirou a cabeça preguiçosamente no travesseiro especial da enfermaria, feito de penas de hipogrifo. – Algum problema aí?

- 'Mal por te acordar.

- Certo, mas...?

- Bem... Desculpa. Por ter te cobrado.

- Você realmente me acordou pra ficar fazendo docinho?

- Eu gritei com você semana passada e... Sei lá. Não confiei em você. E no final das contas, aqui está você.

- É, é. Aqui estou eu.

- É.

Silêncio.

- Não me acorde pra dizer o que já sei. – Sirius virou o corpo para o lado oposto de onde a voz de Remus surgia. O licantropo não falou nada, apenas revirou-se do seu lado. Sorria. E Sirius sabia que ele sorria.

- Faço isso porque vale a pena.

- Hein?

- Nada não. Vai dormir, vai, me deixa em paz.

* * *

.

.

.

N/A: Agradecimentos _eternos_ a **Shibboleth** e a **Querelle**, por terem me ajudado com betagem e apoio, ambas. Porque é realmente difícil manter o ânimo, principalmente quando as pessoas demonstram gostar – é complicado manter o nível e não pensar que estou fazendo bobagem e decepcionando pessoas. E graças a elas eu consegui prosseguir escrevendo sem me sentir mal, e com (menos) medo de errar muito. E a quem comentou, agradeço profundamente – vocês têm lotes de terra reservados no meu coração!

Quanto às críticas, também agradeço demais. Não só me ajudaram a ter novas idéias, como me deixaram o alerta pra melhorar os próximos capítulos – e revisar estes. Por favor, prossigam com elas, fico honrada de recebê-las, toda ajuda e crítica construtiva é sempre muito bem vinda!

Ainda mais drama: Morri pra fazer um Lupin decente – tanto que me foquei mais no Sirius do que nele, porque é realmente complicado. Eu leio sobre, mas não é minha preferência um Remus Lupin menininha, tímido, recalcado e que não fala as coisas... Até porque, convenhamos, ele é lobisomem, professor de d.a.d.a. e _auror_, não sei se seria uma criança tão passiva assim. Fica a dúvida no ar; mas sofri na mão desse lobisomem, como sofri.

Espero que gostem. Prosseguirei com a _fiction_ até onde meus dedos aventureiros ousarem.

No mais, divirtam-se!


End file.
